


Fic: Take A Cue

by wintermute



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermute/pseuds/wintermute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs + Cue Stick = Smut!<em> “So… just how exactly should I hold the cue?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Take A Cue

**Author's Note:**

> uh… Happy SAD? Since I don’t have any inclination of celebrating Valentine’s… I thought I’d let the boys have some fun instead. *g*
> 
> (This was meant to be a Valentine’s post, but I was busy at work all day, so I didn’t get a chance to finish this and post until now. Eek! Oh, and it’s totally unbeta’d.)
> 
> No spoilers, but it is inspired by that scene with the cue stick in 8.13.

“Abby, for the last time, I’m _not_ wearing _that_!” Gibbs complained exasperatedly.

“Gibbs, you’re being mean,” Abby said accusingly with a pout. “You said you wanted my help and I’m giving you help.”

“Come on, Abs,” Gibbs shook his head. “I asked for advice, not for a wardrobe make over.”

“Well, it comes with the package. Now shoo, go put that on, and lets have a look,” Abby waves Gibbs into his bedroom impatiently and then closed the door. “And don’t you try anything funny Mister!”

Gibbs sighed, and gave in. He really didn’t want to, but it didn’t seem like he had a choice. He went as slow as he possibly could, then opened his bedroom door when he was done.

“Happy now?” Gibbs spread his arms out in defeat. “Can we go?”

“Oh, hold on a minute,” Abby stood in front of him, arms wrapped and chin rested on one hand. She went and un-tucked the shirt, and then opened up the top two buttons. Then she rummaged around in the plastic bag that she brought.

“A-ha!” she shouted in triumph as she pulled out a tube, and then proceeded to squeeze something into her hand before rubbing it all over Gibbs’ hair. “There!”

“What the… Abs!” Gibbs brushed away her hands in protest. “What the hell?!”

“Come on, Gibbs, it’s a good look. Just trust me on this, okay?” Abby bounced in glee. Her silver fox looked absolutely stunning in this! She couldn’t wait to see the team’s reaction – especially a certain someone…

Gibbs could tell from Abby’s massive grin that she was extremely happy about how he looked. Too bad he wasn’t.

“Okay, we gotta go, or else we’ll be late,” Abby wrapped her arms around the older man’s arm as they descended the stairs to his car. “I can’t wait!” She squealed.

\---

Half an hour later, Abby and Gibbs arrived at an Irish pub near Dupont Circle.

The rest of the team had already gotten settled into a nice table and some chairs near the back. A couple of pitchers of beer littered the table, as well as enough pint glasses to ensure that everyone would have a good time before the night was over.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Gibbs groaned when he finally managed to squeeze past two way-past-expiry blondes near the bar, who were practically undressing him with their eyes. He wanted to bleach his mind after one of them ‘accidentally’ showed a bit more than cleavage.

“Aww, Gibbs! It’s SAD! You know? Single Awareness Day?” Abby explained with a bemused expression on her face when it was clear that Gibbs had no idea what SAD was. “It’s like the equivalent of Valentine’s for single people. Since, well, you wouldn’t exactly celebrate Valentine’s Day if you’re single…”

“Abs!” Gibbs growled. The mix of drunk-people fumes, sweat and bad perfume over at the bar was giving him a headache. He wouldn’t be celebrating Valentine’s Day anyways. He was never one for these sappy romantic ‘holidays’ – another thing that all of his ex-wives accused him of – and he had no idea that it was Valentine’s until he’d gotten into work that morning. A giant stack of pink and red cards on Tony’s desk was a dead giveaway.

“Hey, you’re the one that asked me to help you, Mister, so don’t you start with me.” Abby jabbed a finger into Gibbs’ chest. “There they are! Hey guys!”

“Hey Abs! You made it!” Tony obviously had been drinking already, judging by his bright grin and wide eyes. And then his grin just froze with his mouth gaping. “Gibbs! You’re here… too! What’re you…”

“DiNozzo, you’re gonna have flies in your mouth if you don’t close it,” Gibbs gave a light tap on Tony’s head to jolt him out of his frozen state.

“I decided that since Gibbs is also currently single, he should join our little SAD celebration!” Abby happily proclaimed. It was basically Abby-speak for ‘he didn’t want to come so I dragged him here.’

“Then what are those two doin’ here?” Gibbs arched an eyebrow and tipped his head in the direction of Ducky and Gerald, where were sitting close to each other at the other end of the table. “And where’s Ziva?”

“Well, our dear Miss David would be spending this romantic evening with her new beau, Ray. I heard that he’s preparing a special dinner for her. And we,” Ducky turned and smiled at his lover, “thought we’d drop in and have a quick drink. Gerald’s been missing our little family something fierce, I’m afraid.”

“Yup, I’ve been so busy with the new interns over at Bethesda lately, I haven’t had the chance to come hang out with these guys. I told Donald that we should drop by to at least have a chat.” Gerald returned the smile, bringing an arm to wrap around the old doctor’s shoulders. He’d gone to work as a trauma surgeon at Bethesda after the incident with Ari – he wasn’t too keen on getting shot again on the job.

Tony just sat there, continued to gape in Gibbs’ direction, as the other members of the team were busy chatting away.

He couldn’t help it. Neither could he help not ogling his boss’ crotch – oh god he did _not_ just do that! As if Gibbs showing up to one of the team’s night out wasn’t shock enough, he had to dress and look like that?

Tony had known that Gibbs, his boss and the object of his many, many fantasies, was in good shape. Fantastic shape for a man his age, in fact, if he had to guess based on the numerous sparring sessions they’d had. But knowing was one thing, seeing… well, that’s totally different now, wasn’t it?

Gibbs was slumped in one of the armed chair with his legs crossed, his one arm resting comfortably on the chair’s back, the other casually holding a beer glass. He had on a nicely fitting black shirt, un-tucked with rolled-up sleeves, a pair of tight-fitting, low-rise dark denim and black dress boots Tony knew to be Gucci. His hair was styled in a mussed bed-hair look, and his shirt was opened at the collar, a bit of silver fur peeking through from under the shirt.

Tony could feel a blush creep up his cheeks. He had to hide his burning face behind a beer glass as he gave his boss another once over.

“So, what do you think?” a whisper broke through his state of shock. Abby some how managed to extract herself from one of Ducky’s ramblings, and came to sit beside Tony. “Like what you see?”

“You… you did that?!” Tony was practically squeaking. He swallowed, hard, as he saw Gibbs shift in his seat to get comfortable.

“Yup!” Abby proudly exclaimed as she wrapped both arms around Tony’s shoulder. “So? You like?”

“Uh, yeah! How did you…”

“Oh, ye of little faith! You know how persuasive I could be when it comes to Gibbs,” Abby grinned like she’d hit the jackpot.

“Oh, I can see that alright.” Tony gulped again as Gibbs got up from his chair, and walked to the near by pool table with Gerald, setting up a game after the previous players left.

\---

Gibbs was carefully eying Tony’s reactions as he glided towards the pool table. Tony was obviously dressed for the occasion. Long legs were wrapped in a pair of low riding destroyed jeans, and he had on a grey long sleeve T that fit to his body like a glove, showing off the long lines of his back. He could see the lean muscles move under the shirt, and he wondered for a brief moment about how good it would feel to touch them.

The younger man seemed awfully quiet tonight. There was none of the usual chatter and elaborate stories that they were all used to on a night out like this. He’d been hiding his face behind his beer glass the whole time playing the Invisible Man.

When Abby came up to him and asked if he’d like to join the team for a drink earlier that day, he’d only said yes because Abby begged and told him that Tony was going. He wasn’t planning on staying long, or getting dressed up. This wasn’t what he had in mind when Abby found out about his major crush on Tony and insisted on helping him out.

But then Abby insisted – with her puppy dog look she learned from Tony – and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

On second thought, why was Tony even here? Gibbs was surprised that he even showed up after Abby’s little spiel earlier. It’s Valentine’s Day; shouldn’t he be out charming some female with long legs and shapely body?

Abby had hinted that Tony might feel the same way about him. Could it be true? Was that why Tony’s here instead of some pricy restaurant in Georgetown?

Gibbs shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on the game instead. Gerald had challenged him to a game, and Gibbs wasn’t about to lose his title of NCIS Pool Shark to the other man.

\---

Tony couldn’t help but stare.

Gibbs was standing in front of him, aiming to set up the cue ball for a jump shot with the 8 ball. He was leaning heavily on the table, hips flush against the table, and all Tony could think about was how it would feel to have his hands on those firm buttocks wrapped in denim.

Go Abby for making Gibbs wear those jeans!

Suddenly, the game was over as Gibbs knocked the 8 ball into the side pocket. Gibbs got up to walk back to the table and that was just too much for Tony. The man was literally _oozing_ sex appeal, and Tony was completely overdosed. He got up quickly, brushed pass Gibbs and ran to the washroom.

He could hear Abby giggling as he left the table.

\---

Gibbs couldn’t help but smirk as Tony bolted past him.

Oh he saw it all right, out of the corner of his eyes. His senior field agent was totally checking him out. Gibbs might just forgive Abby because of that.

He sat back down in his seat as Tony came back from the bathroom, slightly more composed.

“Tony, we’re up next, you wanna play?” Abby latched herself onto Tony’s arm, and dragged him over to the pool table. “Here, you’re with Palmer, and I’ll team up with Timmy.”

For the next little while, they played. Tony was trying his best to focus on the game, but he couldn’t seem to shake the earlier image of Gibbs leaning over the table, taking that shot.

Tony eyed the 12 ball for the side pocket, lining up his shot. He wasn’t nearly as good as a shark like Gibbs, but he could hold his own. If he was paired up with Abby, the other team might not get a chance to play at all, which was why he got teamed up with Palmer. But just as he was taking the shot, he thought he saw Gibbs wink at him out of the corner of his eye, and he missed and sunk the cue ball.

“Dammit!” he cursed loudly under his breath. Did Gibbs just wink at him?!

At the end, Abby and McGee won by 4 balls because Tony was completely off his game. Gibbs bought the round to congratulate Abby and McGee.

After the drinks made their round, Ducky and Gerald bid their good night. Abby decided that it was late enough for her too, so McGee offered her and Palmer a ride because they all lived pretty close to each other.

Tony was about to duck out as well when Gibbs grabbed his arm.

“You wanna go for another round, DiNozzo?” Gibbs nodded towards the unoccupied pool table.

“Nah, I have about enough of that for the night, Boss,” Tony raised his hands to rub the short hairs at the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure how much more of ‘smoking-hot Gibbs’ he could take before a nerve would snap to make him do something incredibly stupid. “I’m just gonna call a cab home.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll give you a lift,” Gibbs offered. “You’re a bit off the game tonight, we’ll get some practice in.”

“Uh…”

“Come on, DiNozzo,” Gibbs handed him a cue stick, letting him open.

“See, there’s your problem. Your grip’s all wrong,” Gibbs came around behind Tony, tapped at the end of the cue lightly. “You’re gripping it too tight.”

“So… just how exactly should I hold the cue?” Tony swallowed hard. Gibbs was totally in his personal space now, bracing himself behind him.

“First, you gotta find the spot that the cue balances on, and hold it just behind there,” Gibbs held Tony’s right hand in his, and brought it to about half a foot in from the thick end.

“Can’t grip it tight. Ya gotta hold it loose but firm, without gripping it.” Gibbs growled lowly into Tony’s ear, and smiled when he felt a shiver down the younger man’s spine. Good, he liked that reaction. He kicked Tony’s legs wider apart and leaned them both in to line up a shot.

“Not too tight on the other hand either – gotta give it a bit of room to slide back and forth,” Gibbs’ front side was now flush against Tony, his breath moist against Tony’s bare neck. “Do a couple of practice thrusts.”

Hip now grinding against hip, and it was all Tony could do to not moan as the other man’s hardness brushed past his ass, pushing his own erection against the table. “Oh god,” he squeaked.

Gibbs brought their hands forward, and the cue ball was off, hitting the 4 and sinking it to the corner pocket. Tony could feel his heart race, the pumping of blood loud in his ear, and all he could hear was Gibbs’ breath on his neck and the small clank of two balls hitting each other.

And then he was stumbling through the pub, two jackets in one hand and Gibbs’ arm in the other. He somehow managed to not fall over before getting to Gibbs’ car. He shoved Gibbs into the driver seat and climbed in the other side.

“My place, drive, fast,” was all he could say.

\---

They were barely in the door when Tony grabbed Gibbs’ jacket and pushed him against the wall. Gibbs brought one hand to the back of Tony’s neck, pulling the younger man in for a wet kiss, while his other hand was on the small of Tony’s back, busy snaking into his tight jeans.

“Commando, huh?” Gibbs let out a raspy chuckle when his hand came in contact with Tony’s bare ass.

“Shut up, Gibbs,” Tony pulled him in again for another kiss, nibbling the thin lips. His tongue was licking between Gibbs’ lips, seeking entrance. Gibbs opened his mouth, his own tongue darting out, bringing Tony’s in for a tango, making his knees weak like jelly.

Lips parted when the need to breath became too great. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony’s ass and flipped them so that Tony was leaning against the wall. He ground his hip into Tony, savouring the sensation brought on by rubbing of clothes on skin. His lips were now travelling along the jaw, arriving at a pulse point on Tony’s neck, making Tony shivered and sighed as Gibbs began to suck and bite just below his jaw. “Ahh…”

“Tell me what you want, Tony,” Gibbs’ whispered into Tony’s ear, biting an earlobe. His hands now moving down between them, coming to a stop at the button of Tony’s jeans. “Tell me.”

“I… I want…” Tony’s voice was broken with need, “…you!”

“Good boy,” Gibbs hissed and groaned as Tony’s hands found his belt, opening it and peeling his pants off with expert efficiency, gripping his hardness when they’re through. He hurried and unbuttoned Tony’s jeans. They both moaned loudly when Tony arched into Gibbs, rubbing their leaking cocks against each other.

“Now remember what I said about the grip,” Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony’s hand, interlacing them and brought them on top of their cocks. “Loose but firm.”

Tony could feel the heat radiating from the other man; it was almost overwhelming. His hands automatically obeyed Gibbs’ command, stroking them under the older man’s guidance.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Gibbs said as he continued to nibble Tony’s neck, breathing in the musky scent of arousal. “Long steady strokes.”

They slowly picked up the pace, the heat building until neither of them could form coherent sentences. Any attempt at words was turned into moans and groans and sighs and grunts. Lips once again found lips, leading into the dance of tongues. Pulse points were nibbled and sucked and licked to the point where a light breath could set off unstoppable tremors.

“Gibbs! Oh God!” Tony could feel the tingle at the base of his spine, rushing in too fast. And then he was gone, body rigid, coming with a loud scream. “Jethro!”

“Oh yes, Tony!” his body clenched, the scream of his name drew out Gibbs’ own orgasm, fast and furious like the rush of a broken dam.

For a while they just stood there, still and leaning against the wall, until they came down enough to be steady on their feet before attempting to move. They both sighed as they collapsed on the couch, Tony plastered on top of Gibbs.

“I will never ever make fun of your Sears wardrobe again, Boss,” Tony said, still slightly out of breath.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at that statement.

“You, with this stuff on, would be way too distracting at work,” Tony’s fingers were tracing circles on Gibbs’ chest.

Gibbs snorted, hands carding through Tony’s thick, soft locks. “That was kind of the point. Plus it was Abby’s idea.”

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” Tony shuffled up to place a kiss on Gibbs’ lips. “Might wanna go clean up before we get glued together.”

Gibbs just grinned.

“Oh, one more thing,” Tony mumbled as they came out of the shower and climbed into bed. “Remind me in the morning to never play pool with you again.”

 


End file.
